There has been known an electronic apparatus including a plurality of devices. The plurality of devices are connected and communicated with each other, and one device supplies electric power to another device. A document 1 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2006-180384) discloses a communication unit that is connected to an external device, communicates with the external device and supplies electric power to the external device via an electric power line. A document 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2002-27666) discloses a technique in which a main body of an electronic apparatus supplies electric power to a remote controller that remotely operates the main body.
However, when cables are used for the communication between the plurality of devices or supply of the electric power, the cables may obstruct storage of the devices and person's traffic. Further, when one device is attached to another device and both of the devices operate, a display unit included in the another device may be hid by the one device. In this case, convenience for a user decreases.